Bond, Trust, Strength, Love, Soul, Spirit
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella, Leah, Seth leave La Push after a big fight. They run into the Royal Upaka Tribe of shifting faster and better wolves. In there they find their true selves and a bond, trust, strength, love, soul, spirit for life. 10 years later someone is taking people from Seattle, Port Angeles, Forks and La Push can the Royal Upaka tribe save them all?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Author's Note 2: Happy Easter everyone!**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella, Leah, Seth leave La Push after a big fight. They run into the Royal Upaka Tribe of shifting faster and better wolves. In there they find their true selves and a bond, trust, strength, love, soul, spirit for life. 10 years later someone is taking people from Seattle, Port Angeles, Forks and La Push can the Royal Upaka tribe save them all?

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"I thought you loved me", Jacob shouts

"Jake I never loved you", Bella says as the pack gather around them

"It's all about the leech that left right?" Jake snarls

"I don't think I love him either", Bella says honestly

"You're a whore, a slut and you sold out", Jake snarls

Bella couldn't believe this was happening and the wolves where just listening to it.

"Back off Black", Leah says coming to defence of her step-sister

"Cool down Jacob", Seth says

"Jacob get away from Bella", Leah says looking at his trembling getting worse

But it was too late. He phased his paw connecting with Bella's face. Jacob growls over her form which was on the ground now. Bella was holding her cheek like it had been burned.

"Leave Bella this is your own fault", Sam says coolly

"We ARE leaving. We don't belong to this pack anymore. Have fun with your pack of spoiled brats", Leah sneers pressing a towel to Bella's face and Seth helping them up.

It looked like Bella's leg was now broken too.

"You will leave your Brothers?" Sam asks

"Yes", Leah says

"I order you to stay", Sam says in the alpha timber

"We ARE leaving", Leah says leaving the wolves stunned at how she ignored the alpha timber in his voice

Once in the car on the way to the hospital Bella turns painfully to her friend.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asks

"I have had a feeling to leave for a long time. I want to be with my sister and brother so I waited", Leah says

"I have also felt a pull to leave", Bella says

"Me too", Seth says

"I guess you are stuck with us Bella", Leah says laughing

"I won't have it any other way", Bella replies as they pull up to the hospital

Leah stops the car and helps Bella out supporting her on one side and Seth on the other. They help her into the emergency room. Doctors rush to her side seeing her face they immediately take her in. It was 6 hours later till Bella was allowed to go. She had a broken leg and it was in a walking cast. She had 150 stitches in her face and neck. They had patches over it so it wouldn't get infected and gave her pain and antibiotics, very strong ones.

"Where do we go?" Seth asks as he and Leah help Bella into the car

"We withdraw are money and move. We need to leave a note for our parents", Bella says leaning back heavily on the head rest

"When you were in the hospital I got us new phones. Don't want anyone with money finding us", Leah adds

"But the pack doesn't have much money", Seth says

"_Other people_ do", Bella says agreeing with Leah

Leah pulls up at the Swan/Clearwater house. They knew Sue and Charlie were away for a 2 weeks so this would be easy. Bella unlocks the door they walk in and turn on the light.

"Bella sit down and rest we will pack. You can write the note to our parents and switch and set up our mobiles. We will pack anything that will fit in the car", Leah says

"Make sure you get my iPod and Camera", Bella says sitting down, "And all clothing given by the _imprints _need to go in a garbage bag and donated for all I care"

"We will get on that here are three new iPhone 5g 130GB. Set up our numbers to each other then leave only one for our parents just in case", Leah says handing over the three iPhones

"Go pack. I will be fine", Bella says sitting back and opening the first box

"Here is a piece of paper and pen. Just tell us when you want us to write and we will spare a minute", Leah says going up the stairs with Seth

Bella quickly sets up all three iPhones putting the numbers in each as well as the home number, clinic and police station number for Forks. She then takes the pen and starts writing her goodbye.

(B_ella, __Leah, __**Seth)**_

_Dear Dad and Sue_

_Charlie and Mum_

_Dad we are leaving there was a big fight in La Push today I ended up getting hurt real bad. Leah, Seth and I decided it was time to move on. We have too many bad memories here._

_I am 21 and it is time for me to let my wings fly away from Forks. I am sorry for not saying goodbye in person but there is very little time and we must be out of the Forks area pretty soon. I can't tell you where we are going to end up or that you can contact us on a regular base. But we will check in every now and then. I love you very much Dad. I will miss you a lot. But we both know it is time._

_Sue look after my Dad he is going to need you. _

_Mum I am sorry that I am leaving La Push and the Pack but it is time. You know I wasn't happy here. I have been feeling a pull to leave for a while. And now is my chance. I hope we can see each other again. I am 22 and I am free to leave. Sam can't do nothing to stop me. I broke away from the Pack and you tell the ELDERS that. Maybe that will shock some sense into them. Tell them I am NOT going back to the Pack no matter what. _

_It is time for me to see he world and find MY other half. Who knows I might actually find someone._

_About today Black phased too close to Bella. She was hurt bad her leg was broken and gashes in the face and the neck. She got a lot of stitches. It is WORSE then Emily's scars and they haven't healed yet._

_If I stay I might just kill someone namely Black or Uley for hurting Bella, or Uley not stopping him. They stood there and watched her get hurt. They didn't do nothing. That is one of the many reasons we are leaving._

_Charlie look after Mum. I know you two love each other. Don't stop being together now we have gone. _

_Love you both._

_**I think my sisters have told you all what is happening. Don't worry Mum I will finish school where ever I go. I will do you proud. I promise. I will look after my two older sisters. Something tells me they will look after me more. **_

_**Love you Mum. You too Charlie.**_

_Take care of yourselves. Sue make sure he eats healthy._

_Don't go after the wolves they would only heal anyway. But maybe you can scare them with your shot gun._

_I agree! Shot their asses!_

_Leah's number is XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Bye for now_

_Love_

_Bella, __Leah__, __**Seth**_

"I think that will do it", Bella says as Seth signs his name

"Where do we put it?" Seth asks

"On the kitchen table. Is everything in the car?" Bella asks handing the letter to Leah who puts it on the table where they can find it, "Here are you iPhones I fixed all of them"

They put their phones in their pockets.

"Bella lets change your top it is covered in blood. Then we can leave", Leah says helping Bella up and up the stairs to help her change

Leah helps Bella get her top off without touching her bad neck and face. And puts a shirt on her so it didn't have to go over her head or lean on her neck.

"I guess it is time to go", Bella says as Leah and her were back standing at he doorway to the living room having one last look around

"Lets go before anyone shows up", Leah says helping Bella out the door while Seth locked the door

Leah and Seth help Bella into the front and Bella could see some stuff packed in boxes in one of the back seats.

"Here is a blanket Bella. Good for you to keep warm", Seth says handing her two thick blankets and a pillow to lean her head on

"Thanks Seth", Bella says as Seth helps her settle in as Leah loads the last box into the boot

"Port Angeles first?" Leah asks stepping into the car in the drives seat

"Yep we withdraw all our money", Bella says as Seth climbs into the back

Leah starts the car they all looked on last time at the house and Leah drives off. They pass the sign to Forks and one tear escapes Bella's eye. She knew she was going to break her fathers heart again. But it had to be done. They arrive in Port Angeles half hour later.

"Give me your script. I will fill it. Seth you donate the clothes and get some take away drinks and food. And I will also withdraw all our money. Bella stay here this will only take a second. I will lock the car", Leah says, "What is your pin number?"

"My pin is xxxx", Bella says, "Withdraw all of it even my collage fund. We will need the money"

"Will do", Leah says getting out with Seth

Bella leans back and watches Seth and Leah. She thought about her life changing by the minute. She was happy to have just left Forks but sad at the same time. She pulls the blankets tight and half an hour later Leah and Seth were back. Leah but two bottles of water into the front cup holder and on in the back holder. She lifts a heavy bag into the back to Seth who had just got in.

"Can you count that Seth? That is all our money", Leah says

"Sure", Seth says

"Bella take these pain killers before we get on the road", Leah says handing her two painkillers

Bella quickly takes the two then relaxes in the chair.

"Where are we going?" Leah asks

"I looked at a map and Silverthorne, Colorado sounds like a good place. I looked it up it is right in the middle of a forest so you can both phase when you please", Bella replies

"So Silverthorne?" Seth asks

"Silverthorne", Leah says driving out of Port Angeles, "How much money do we have Seth?"

"$9,000 dollars with all our money together", Seth says

"We will be able to get an apartment", Bella says

"I will look it up and see how long it is going to take us", Leah says taping the GPS, "It will take 25 hours but with breaks about 30. We need to go through Wyoming, Utah, Idaho, and Oregon to get to Silverthorne. So rest Bella I will wake you up in 6 hours for your pain killers and antibiotics"

Bella nods and closes her eyes and falls into a painkiller induced sleep.

* * *

_30 hours later..._

* * *

"We are nearly there I can see the signs", Leah announces

"I feeling drawn to the woods", Bella says looking at the woods

"So am I", Seth says

"I have to admit I do to. Want do you want to do?" Leah asks

"Lets have a look. I don't think anything is going to harm us", Bella says

Leah pulls over and they all get out. Leah takes Bella's hand and they go a little way into the woods. Suddenly both Leah and Seth stiffen.

"What is it?" Bella asks

"I smell some off our kind. But not exactly. They have a bit of a different scent. We better ask permission before we go onto their land so everyone stay still they are coming to us", Leah says stepping in front of Bella as they hear a howl, "Seth phase but don't do anything unless I tell you"

Seth phases and goes into a submissive position next to Bella as 10 wolves come out of the trees. The one in front was black and gold.

"We mean you no harm. We are looking for a town to stay in", Leah says

Bella looks at the black and gold wolf in the eyes and feels all her pain disappears. Leah sighs too looking at a silver, black wolf. She knew she had just imprinted. Seth barks at a light sandy wolf. He had imprinted too.

The black and gold wolf rises on his heels the wind blows around the wolf and it changes into a man. He had blue eyes with gold in them, black hair and had muscles that could be seen under his shirt. He had an animal made of wood on at handmade string that went around his neck. He had transformed out of his wolf form without shredding his clothes.

"I am Dani Lyon. Alpha of the Royal Upaka Pack. Welcome", Dani says

"Thank you. Can we stay in the area?" Leah asks

"You have been soul bonded with our pack. We can feel it. If you want you can join are pack all three of you", Dani says

"Is soul bonded like imprinting?" Bella asks still staring into his eyes

"I have heard of Imprinting. Soul Bonding is stronger then imprinting. I am Soul Bonded on this beautiful woman here. What happened to her?" Dani asks looking at Bella

"Attack by our old pack. That's why we left. We would like to move on from them", Leah says

"What are your names?" Dani asks

"I am Leah Clearwater", Leah says

"I am Isabella Swan", Bella says till shocked by being soul bonded.

But it felt wonderful.

"This is in wolf form is my little brother Seth", Leah says

"May I take you too the Council Hall? To explain everything. I have already sent someone for the elders. You can decide weather to stay or not. But I will follow you Isabella. Our soul bond is too strong to break", Dani says smiling kindly at Bella

"We have a car", Leah says

"I will send one of my pack with you. The one that soul bonded on you so you can talk. I will gently carry Isabella to the Council Hall. If that is what she wants", Dani says

"Go with him. I am sure we can trust them", Leah says to Bella

"Thank you. I will accept your offer", Bella says

Dani nods the two wolves that soul bonded on Seth and Leah change.

"I am Itzel", Itzel says to Seth her smile lighting up her face

Seth goes over a nuzzles her.

"I am Nanuk", Nanuk says to Leah

"Lets go", Dani says walking over to Bella, "May I?"

"Yes please", Bella replies

Dani picks her up in his arms and starts jogging through the woods. Wolves surrounding him. Till they reach a town with wooden houses. Dani goes straight to the council hall.

"This is the council hall Amahle", Dani says

"What does amahle mean", Bella asks

"It means beautiful", Dani says helping her into the hall

11 Adults stood at the top table looking at Bella. Dani helps her to sit and sits next to her wrapping an arm around her waist. Bella saw all the love in his eyes for her. She hoped hers mirrored the same. The others come in without them noticing.

"So we have soul bonding?" a man asks

"Yes sir", Dani says taking one eye off Bella and onto the high table

"Name yourselves", a woman says

"That Shawoman Xochital", Dani whisperers in Bella's ear

"Leah Sue Clearwater of the Quileute Tribe", Leah says

"Seth Harry Clearwater of the Quileute Tribe", Seth says

"Isabella Marie Swan", Bella says

"They are shifters", Nanuk says, "All but Isabella"

"Please call me Bella", Bella says

The Xochital the middle woman looks like she is in a trance before coming out.

"She will be our kind so will the other two. They will become part of the tribe the give their strengths into the tribe and the tribe into them. We won't know till they are part of the tribe", Xochital says

"How do we become part of your tribe?" Bella asks

"There is a ceremony with a bon fire. We take a bit of blood and our tribe soil and put it into the fire. The spirits will decide want token should be yours", another woman says

"Since you are not a shifter yet. The ceremony will change you into one", a male says

"And maybe change what you look like", another male says

"You will be able to come and go as you please. We don't hold people here", a woman says

"What do we do?" Bella asks her siblings

"I say we stay. This is the perfect place for us", Leah says

"I am with Leah", Seth says

"We would love to become part of your tribe", Bella says

"The Ceremony will be in 3 days. If you have anymore questions ask Alpha Dani", a male says getting up

The elders all leave. Leaving just the wolf pack.

"They forgot to mention when you Bella become part of the tribe you will be Alpha Female. Because I am Alpha Male", Dani says

"I will have to get used to that", Bella says feeling comfortable with him

She had never felt like this even with Edward or Jacob or any other boy. She knew he was the one. She couldn't tell herself how she knew she just knew.

"Do you run patrols?" Seth asks

"Yes we do", Dani replies

"What is the area?" Leah asks

"We cover the middle of the United States twice a week and around Colorado every day. The states in our patrol are Colorado, Wyoming, North and South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Louisiana, Missouri, Iowa, and Minnesota. But we basically do the whole country. My father is Chief and mother is Chieftess", Dani replies

"You can't have enough wolves for all those states", Seth says

"There re over 80 of us. I think we can manage", Dani replies

"We have never heard of a thing. So many", Leah says

"We keep to ourselves. Sometimes people find us and stories and legends spread. Only the President of the United States and some high up Government Agency's know about us. The whole town here knows the existence of vampires and shifters", Dani replies

"How many are in this town?" Bella asks

"4,982 thousand people", Dani says

"The towns people are used to seeing wolves patrol the town with the local Sheriff", Itzel says

"Who is the Chief and Sheriff in your town?" Bella asks

"My father Dancliff is Chief of the tribe and the Sheriff is Nanuk's father, Naton", Dani replies

"Do you have a clinic here?" Leah asks

"Yes my mum Lofi if a doctor and chieftess there. We have three doctors and four nurses. Have midwives about 10 of them who work privately", Dani replies

"What's the social standing here?" Bella asks

"Shawoman Xochital is first followed by the Chief and Chieftess (King and Queen), Then the Alpha Male of the Pack, that is me, then the Alpha female has the same status as the Alpha Male. You will one day will be Chieftess of the tribe. It goes down from there that is the main top ones", Dani explains

"Is there a school here?" Seth asks

"Yes. Do you need to finish school?" Itzel asks

"Yes I am only 18. This is my senior year", Seth says

"It is mine too. I will show you around the school once you get settled in", Itzel offers

"Agreed", Seth says smiling at her

"What happened to you face?" Dani asks Bella

"A wolf phased to close to me yesterday. That's why we left to get away from a controlling life", Bella replies

Dani growls, "If I ever see the person who hurt you. I will tear into them. I will protect you to the end of days"

"Thank you. I will trust you", Bella says

"I will never give you a reason to distrust me", Dani replies

Bella looks into his eyes believing every word. It showed in his eyes.

"Thanks. Your the first person to say that to me", Bella says

"Lets get you all to my house. I have 12 bedrooms. Bella it is up to you if you live with me. I will not force you. Leah it is your decision if you want to live with Nanuk. He lives by himself. Seth can live with Itzel. Are legal age in this town is 16", Dani orders

"Bella will you be ok if I go with me imprint?" Leah asks

"It's fine Leah, Seth I want to get to know my soul bonder too", Bella replies

Dani picks up Bella and walks to his house. It was two story and had a homely feel, a safe feel. Dani puts Bella on the couch gently

"I am going to call one of the pack to grab your stuff from your car", Dani says

"Thank you", Bella says watching him get a phone out and rings some then hangs up

"They will be here in 15 minutes with your stuff", Dani says, "In the mean time do you have any questions for me?"

"When do your people start to become wolves?" Bella asks

"It can start at young age. We call the little kids pups. We grow about 1 inch bigger each year passed to our 20th birthday when we stop aging", Dani replies

"How big are you?" Bella asks

"7'3", Dani

"What is that around your neck?" Bella asks

"This is my totem it is a cougar that means Leadership. It also came with a feather of an owl that means protect. We wear them always. Everyone gets one when they turn 5. It is a big deal. These are your spirit guides", Dani explains

"So we get one at the ceremony?" Bella asks

"Yes you will", Dani replies, "Can I look at you face?"

Bella nods silently as he peels off the bandage. The scars where still angry and red. They were worse then Emily's scars. Dani kisses them.

"These show you are brave. A worthy soul bond for me. The perfect strength to be an Alpha Female. Future Chieftess of the Royal Upaka Tribe. You will make a good wife", Dani says

"So I am still beautiful?" Bella asks

"Yes", Dani says kissing her lips

Bella gently kisses him back it was like fire exploding. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. The both pull back smiling.

"Come in", Dani says getting up

"Here is her stuff we didn't bring much", Leah says putting some stuff down, "These are her pain killers and antibiotics she needs to take the pain killers every 5-6 hours and the antibiotics Morning, Lunch, Dinner and Bed"

"Thank you Leah", Bella says

"Your welcome. Are you sure you are going to be alright here?" Leah asks

"I will. I can trust him", Bella replies

"Give me a call if you need me", Leah says

"I will", Bella promises

"Amahle lets me bring your stuff to our room then I will help you up the stairs", Dani says grabbing the stuff and taking it upstairs here then comes back to Bella

They talk till Bella falls asleep. It had been a tiring day...

* * *

_3 days later..._

* * *

It was time for the ceremony. Bella, Leah and Seth where dressed in tribal clothes. Standing in a big clearing with heaps of people watching them as they become part of the tribe. In was midnight and the moon was at it's peck. I was a full moon.

"Light the fire", Dancliff says to his son

Dani lights the fire. Xochital begins chanting in an Ancient Language. The fire flares into life. And has circles slowly spiralling around in it. Bella, Leah an Seth's eyes widen.

"Today we welcome new members to our tribe. Leah Sue Clearwater step forward to claim your right by the spirits to be with our tribe. Cut your hand on this sacred dagger", Xochital says handing over the dagger

Leah cuts her hand an blood goes on the dagger. Xochital takes the dagger and drops the blood and the sole of the tribal land into the fire. And starts speaking in the Ancient Language. The flames flare up and a orange flames circle Leah. Her eyes get a bit of silver in them. She grows a bit. Her tattoo changes to one of a Tiger and Wolf together it is in silver ink from what it looked like. Her hand was healed also it was marked with a silver star.

"Now put your hand into the fire and collect your totem", Xochital says voice carrying around the clearing

Leah does without fear the totem appears in the middle of the flames. She grasps it and fills power go into her. She pulls the totem out and the flames dye down.

"Show us your Totem", Chief Dancliff says

Leah opens her hand to reveal a Snow Leopard.

"Snow Leopards stands for Agility and the Robin feather stands for moving forward. You are well liked by the spirits. You have given this pack more speed and agility", Xochital says, "Seth Harry Clearwater step forward to claim your right by the spirits to be with our tribe"

Seth takes the dagger and cuts his hand. The blood goes onto the dagger. Xochital takes the dagger and drops the blood and the sole of the tribal land into the fire. And starts speaking in the Ancient Language. The flames flare up and a orange flames circle Seth. He becomes taller his tattoo changing into a Tiger and a Wolf. His hand healed with a bronze star on his hand.

"Now put your hand into the fire and collect your totem", Xochital says voice carrying around the clearing

Seth does exactly what Leah did. The totem appears in the middle of the flames. He grasps it and power goes into him. He pulls the totem out and the flames once again dye down.

"Show us your Totem", Chief Dancliff Lyon says

Seth opens his hand to reveal a Dingo.

"The Dingo stands for Loyalty and the Albatross feather stands for strength. You have given the park more strength, insight and youth", Xochital says

Seth moves back behind Bella. Now it was her turn.

"Isabella Marie Swan step forward to claim your right by the spirits to be with our tribe", Xochital says

Bella takes the dagger and cut her hand trying not wincing after all her face hurt more. The blood goes onto the dagger. Xochital takes the dagger again and drops it into the fire. The fire flares up more then it did Leah or Seth and the tribes eyes widen. The moon light touches Bella also like in a beam then the orange and gold flames and moonbeam circle Bella. No one could see her it was that thick. Leah and Seth have to back off because it was so bright.

_"Remember who you are. You have been granted the gift of the spirits. Remember us in time that are grim", _a voice says to Bella in the circle

The light begins to fade back to the fire and everyone gasps at her new appearance. Her brown hair was darker with a silver strip through it. She was now 6'9. On one side of her cheek she had a silver moon with small stars around it. Her scars where amazing. They were all healed the scars looked like strips of diamonds sparkling. She opens her eyes and they were silver in them sparkling. Bella reaches out on instinct and grabs her totem.

"Show up your totem one blessed by the spirits", Xochital says

Bella opens her palm that had a silver star on it. Her totem was a Swan and Lion joined as one. With an Eagle feather.

"The Swan represents Strength, the Lion Courage, this particular feather represents the Sky Magick and the Earth Magick, Healing and instinct", Xochital says, "You are very blessed. And very powerful. You have given your pack the ability to keep their minds open and closed to everyone and mental attacks. You also give them a way to communicate while in wolf form. You being us a sixth sense. You give them faster healing. You also give them more strength"

"What is everyone staring at?" Bella asks no knowing about her face

"Your scars beautiful are now strips of diamonds all the way down your face and neck", Dani says stroking the diamond scars

They both look at each other in the eyes and Bella felt an enormous amount of love for him. She knew she could trust him to be her lover, to give her strength to hold a piece of her soul and stick with her even in spirit.

"What just happened?" Bella asks him

"You soul bonded to me. You are the most unique person on earth", Dani replies

"What do I look like?" Bella asks

"Here is a mirror", Itzel says handing over a mirror

Bell gasps she had changed a lot. There was no way to describe her once torn flesh now alight looking like diamonds an sparkling in the moon light.

"Welcome officially to the Upaka Tribe. You are one of us. It also seems Isabella you have great power use it wisely", Xochital says

"I will", Bella vows

"Let the feast begin!" Chief Dancliff Lyon says

The people welcome them into the tribe marvelling at her face. Dani stood by her side as people introduced themselves.

"I am Taree", a muscle guy says, "I am part of the Pack"

"I am Teanee", the girl next to him says, "I am also part of the Pack. We are going to be good friends"

"Nice to meet you. I am sure we will", Bella says

"Let's go to my parents", Dani whispers in her ear leading her to two older people

One that talked in some of the Ceremony and a woman.

"Mum, Dad this is my soul bond. The person I trust, and love above all else", Dani says

"I am Lofi. Pleasure to have you soul bonded to our son. Welcome to the family", Lofi says hugging Bella

"Thank you Chieftess Lyon, Chief Lyon", Bella say politely

"None of that. Call us Mum and Dad. Soon he will ask you. But for now that is all I am telling you", Lofi says cryptically

Bella and Dani continue to mix around the people talking till people started dancing in circles with drums and other instruments that were hand made.

"Want to dance?" Dani asks her

"I am not very good", Bella says

"Doesn't matter anyone can do this dance", Dani says pulling her into the circle

Bella ends up having a great time Dani held her heart already. And people have said that's what she was meant to feel. This was the best feeling in the world...

* * *

_2 days later..._

* * *

"Now it is time for you three to shift. We heard what you gave us but we haven't tried it yet", Dani says

"We don't need clothes do we?" Bella asks

"No. They go with you and come back with you. Trust me no one has seen each others parts unless they are soul bonded. This will be a first for all of us seeing our power with three new members", Dani replies

"Do we need anger to transform?" Leah asks

"No. Just think about your wolf and allow your spirit guides to show you the way into your wolf. It is the same becoming human again. Who wants to go first?" Dani asks

"I will", Leah says thinking hard

It works and she turns into a white/grey wolf. Her paws had black tips. She still had her totem showing around her neck. Nanuk goes over in wolf form and nuzzles her.

"Well done Leah. Seth", Dani says

Seth does the same as his sister and turns back into a Sandy/Bronze wolf. His paws where bronze. Itzel goes over in wolf form and they nuzzle each other.

"Everything ok so far Nanuk?" Dani asks his Beta

_"Yes everything is fine. We can control who sees our thoughts and stop all together it I really cool. We are also stronger",_ Nanuk says in wolf form to his Alpha

"I heard that. So that is another that works. Now my Amahle it is your turn. Let your spirit guides guide you", Dani says to Bella

Bella transforms into a white/silver wolf. Her paws where silver and her scars still sparkled a bit. Dani smiles and transforms himself.

_"This is amazing", Bella says sensing all the other wolves _

_"You're amazing. You are one beautiful wolf", Dani says nuzzling her_

_"Thank you", Bella say nuzzling him she knew in his thoughts what he said was true_

_"Now Bella try and order Nanuk to do something. Lets see if the Alpha Female works yet", Dani thinks_

_"Nanuk nuzzle Leah", Bella orders with a bit of Alpha timber in her voice, "Stop"_

_"It's not full yet till we marry. But you can still make them do what you want", Dani says_

_"Hey guys isn't this awesome the new abilities?" Teanee thinks to them from far away_

_"We haven't had a chance to test them yet. We are going to show them our normal patrol. Keep us with your patrol", Dani thinks to her_

_"Will do Alpha", Teanee says her thoughts leaving them._

_"Ok Bella, Leah, Seth follow us we will show you are patrol", Dani says starting to run_

They run fast faster then the La Push pack. Much faster. There eye sight was enhanced they could see from miles away. There hearing was better they could hear other wolves running their patrol. Bella felt amazing this was great. She saw the others thoughts they were on big family looking out for each other. The Bond of the pack was great. The Trust was more then she felt anywhere. The Strength in her limbs was going to take some time getting used to. She felt the Love the pack how much they loved each other even if they weren't soul bond. Her Soul felt right for one in her life and so did her Spirit.

Now she would have to get used to this. But something told her it wasn't going to be hard. With Dani running ahead with her by his side. They both felt whole. Dani was going to give Bella some time then propose. He would explain the tribal wedding ceremony and hopefully she would say yes. But he knew her Spirit had been broken twice before. He vowed never to let that happen again...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think and i'll update as quickly as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_10 years later…_

* * *

The Royal Upaka tribe had grown in numbers over the past ten years. Bella and Dani married in a tribal ceremony, then it was followed by Leah and Nanuk. After Seth finished school he in a tribal ceremony married Itzel.

They all had children and the pack had grown to over 200. The Royal Upaka Tribe was the biggest in the United States. The President knew about their tribe and trusted them to protect the states they patrolled.

Bella was in the kitchen of her home cooking dinner when the phone rings.

"Lyon Residence. Isabella Lyon speaking", Bella says

"We have a council meeting. A matter of urgent business. Can you pass the word around?" Chief Dancliff Lyon asks

"I will Dad. I will transform now", Bella says hanging up the phone

Bella makes sure the kids where alright before going outside and changing into her wolf. She lets out a loud howl. The howl was echoed by others in the pack far and wide no matter the distance they heard each other.

"_What is it Bella?" Bella's husband Dani asks_

He was far away dealing with a threat to a Northern state.

"_Is everyone phased?" Bella thinks_

More shimmers and more people come into the pack. Soon most of the adult pack was phased.

"_We have an emergency meeting at the council hall. Everyone must be there", Bella thinks_

"_What does the Chief want?" Nita asks from running her patrol with her imprint Alex_

"_Don't know. It sounded like we all needed to go. How long should I tell him?" Bella thinks_

"_Nanuq how far away are you?" Dani asks his pack brother_

"_3 hours give or take an hour. My group was just starting are second patrol", Nanuq thinks_

"_Keep it up. I will go with Leah, Nanuk, Seth, Itzel and Bella with me. All you stay phased we can still talk in human form. Nanuk will stay in wolf form so everyone can see the meeting. But everyone pay attention to your patrols. We don't want to get sloppy", Dani orders_

"_Yes boss", voices say_

"_What about Enola? She is heavily pregnant and Dakotah is unwilling to leave her?" Damion asks_

"_We will get him to phase and sit next to Enola. Dad wouldn't ask for all of us if it wasn't serious", Dani says_

Bella phases out and gets the kids ready to go to Enola and Flo. Those two where pregnant and wouldn't be going to the meeting.

Bella puts her hands on her totem.

"Please spirits protect my family and the family of others. Please blessed spirits", Bella says taking her hand of the totem

Bella walks her kids to Enola's place. And knocks.

"Bella is everything alright?" Dakotah asks

"There is a council meeting we need you, Enola and Flo to look after the kids. They don't belong in meetings yet", Bella says

"Ok as long as they behave", Dakotah says

"Dak! They can have fun. I may be pregnant but I love kids. Don't worry Bella we will look after them", Enola says

"Auntie Enola, Auntie Flo", Bella's kids say running to hug them

There was 13 of them.

"Careful", Dakotah growls

"Dakotah did you just growl at my children?" Bella asks sternly

"What is going on in here?" Vincent 'Flo's' Imprint and wolf says

"Dakotah just being over protective", Enola says glaring at her husband

"Knock, Knock got the message. Can you guys watch the kids?" Leah asks with her 9 children

"Sure", Enola says smiling

"Make sure you tell us what the meeting is about", Flo says

"We will. Vincent you coming?" Leah asks

"I will stay here phased so Flo and Enola know what is going on", Vincent says

"Good idea. Kids behave", Bella says kissing her kids goodbye

"We will Mama", Selena says

"Good. And no running off in wolf form either", Bella says sternly to the boys

"Yes Mama", the says looking innocent

"Come on Bella we must get going", Leah says

"Lets run", Bella says

Leah and Bella both phase and run. They feel more members of the pack running and talking. Leah heard her Nanuk get to the council hall first with Seth and Itzel.

"_Let's pick up the pace", Bella says _

"_Couldn't have said it better myself", Leah thinks_

They arrive at the town hall in minutes greeted by their loved ones. Bella was waiting for Dani. Her face of diamonds shined in the sun.

"Bella how is your pregnancy going?" Naira asks coming to the hall

"Good. 6 months now. Not far to go. Lucky it is safe to phase throughout pregnancy", Bella says

"It would be a bugger if you couldn't", says a 4 month pregnant Vivienne with her wolf imprint Jace

"I agree too", Bly says walking over with her 5 months pregnant belly with Ciqala her wolf mate

"So do I. I am three months along", Leah says

"You just had a baby!" Seth says

"Leah and Bella are breeding like rabbits", Ciqala says to get hit by his wife Bly

There is a howl and wolves come in from the south. Walking through town. Bella smiles seeing Dani lead the group. The people were clapping for them. With a gust of wind they transform into humans.

"Dani", Bella says kissing him

"Bella. Sorry that job took me away a couple of days", Dani says kissing her then her belly

"It's ok. Now we better see what your father wants", Bella says taking Dani's hand

"Nanuk phase so everyone can see the meeting", Dani says

"Yes boss", Nanuk says phasing on spot and walking in with them

"Welcome our pack", Shawoman Xochital says

"Shawoman Xochital, Chief Lyon, Chiefess Lofi", Dani says addressing his parents by title

He then goes around and address the council the females Maiara, Poloma, Bena, Zyanya, Adsila, Kay, Keme, and Meda and the males Evan, Alan, Etu, Dakota, Aputsiaq, Antiman, Sani, Wayra, and Wanya.

"Elders", Bella says

"Most blessed Isabella. All take a seat", Chief Lyon says

They all sit and wait.

"Why did you call us here father?" Dani asks

"There is trouble in the north-west. Vampire army", Chief Lyon says

"Newborns?" Seth asks

"How many?" Lupa (A female member of the Pack) asks

"Yes newborns and over 300. The pack there can't hold their land even with good vampires help", Chief Lyon says

Bella had a suspicion. Could it be?

"It is the Quileute's isn't it and the Cullen's?" Bella asks

"And Forks townspeople yes", Chief Lyon confirms

"What have those idiots down to not take an army this size down sooner?" Dani asks angrily

"I don't know. But their refugee column is making its way here. The President wants us to take care of the problem", Chief Lyon says

"The Spirits say we must do it with the misguided Quileute pack and vampires", Shawoman Xochital says

Dani squeeze's Bella's hand tight.

"Do they have to take refuge here?" Zev (A male member of the pack) asks

"Yes we are the biggest and strongest tribe in the US. We are needed and out President calls. Innocent lives are being lost", Chief Lyon says

"He is right. We must think about the innocent lives. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I know you all want to protect me. But I can do it myself", Bella says

"Very well. Where is this column of refugees Father?" Dani asks after having a mental talk with Bella

"They are heading this way. You must send out a group to protect them to get them here past the shield that protects this town", Chief Lyon says

"How many?" Dani asks

"How many you feel is right", Chief Lyon says

"We will go and make a plan then. If that is all?" Dani asks

"Just so you know there are older vampires with these newborns. There is also an army in Texas the president wants us to deal with", Chief Lyon says

"What about the Volturi the vampire royalty? Could they join?" Zita (a female member of the pack) asks

"Could the three armies unite?" Leah asks

"They might. The spirits aren't sure", Shawoman Xochital says

"Three armies. Well we better be on alert. We will draw up battle plans and I will send a group to the refugee column", Dani says  
"Good. You are all dismissed", the Elders say

Dani, Bella and the rest walk out and they all phase.

"_Who wants to go on this mission to the refugee column?" Dani asks thinking to everyone_

"_I'll lead it", Seth thinks_

"_Seth…", Leah says_

"_Leah you know I am a good tracker and they know me", Seth says_

"_I'll come with you", Itzel says_

"_No stay here and protect the town. I WILL come back to you", Seth says nuzzling her_

"_Who will join Seth? Only 15 may go", Dani asks _

Dani doesn't like giving orders. He always gives his pack a choice. Soon 15 wolves accept the challenge of tracking and protecting the refugee column. Dani made a plan off 4 circles around the town in defence. Then spread out when everyone was trained in their way.

"_Everyone lets say a pray", Dani thinks_

_Everyone concentrates._

"_Oh Spirits please protect the pack as they go off on their rescue mission. Watch over the pack oh heavenly spirits. And give us the strength to teach them what is good and important in life", Dani thinks _

It was echoed by all the pack far and wide. As one they are and as one they will stand. But could the Quileute's, Cullen's and Forks people do it too? That was the question on everyone's mind especially Bella's, Leah's and Seth's as they had known the other pack. Could Sam bow to their Alpha? And the Spirits? It would be a fight. But they knew who would come out on top. Was it the misguided pack or the guided pack protected by the spirits?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
